


One Hell Of An Amen

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Series: Tags Of Love [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Established Relationship, May need a kleenex, Sad but it could be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preacher said he died too young<br/>Over there totin' that gun<br/>For Uncle Sam and our freedom<br/>Mom and Daddy dressed in black<br/>They folded up that flag<br/>Handed it dad, and started prayin'<br/>Yeah he went out twenty one guns blazin'</p>
<p>That's one hell of an amen<br/>That's the only way to go<br/>Fightin' the good fight<br/>Til the good Lord calls you home<br/>And so be well my friend<br/>'Til I see you again<br/>This is our last goodbye<br/>It's a hell of an amen, amen<br/>-Brantley Gilbert</p>
<p>Can be read as a stand alone!(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell Of An Amen

**Author's Note:**

> -This story wouldn't have happened without my glorious and amazing muse Winchester_Bones! Thank you for keeping my head on straight when sometimes it wants to come off! Thank you for also letting me use your shoulder to cry on! You are truly an incredible person! <3!(:
> 
> -This story was inspired by a story my grandmother once told me about how she once had a visit from her late husband one night! And this story is a way to honor her memory!
> 
> -The title and another inspiration for this story comes from Brantley Gilbert song, 'One Hell of an Amen'!
> 
> -I would like to send a thank you to all all those soldiers have made the ultimate sacrifice to their country! Also to those families who have soldiers, thank you for the sacrifice you serve on the home front!
> 
> -I don't own anything! My mind just goes berserk and creation comes about and these characters get put in place! 
> 
> -Also forewarning, if you want to read sap and cry your eyes out, well then continue! This story to me ends in a twisted fate of happiness! And I am sorry if you don't see that after you read it! So forewarning you!(:

He took a deep breath in, schooled his emotions, and walked out the front door. He refused anyone’s offer of staying with him, because he did not want others to hear him blubber throughout the night. He was already having a hard time sleeping, let alone having someone else in his house would cause an even harder time to sleep. Today would already be hard enough without having someone there at his beck and call. He had turned off his phone and left it on the kitchen table for a good measurement. Jared just didn’t want to be contacted by anyone or any person. 

He opened the garage door and lost it. Sitting next to his beat up Chevy truck was the one thing that his mate loved more than him. The 1967 Chevy Impala was a constant reminder that his lover would never again drive the sleek, black metal, classic car. He clenched the keys into his hand, knowing this was the first step of the day; the first hardest part of the day, besides already trying to accept fate. Jared took a deep sobbing breath in and opened the door to the beloved car of his husband’s. He knew Jensen wouldn’t mind one bit if Jared drove his baby. The way the 275 horsepower engine roared to life felt invigorating. 

Jared pulled the car into a spot a mile from the place he needed to be, though he definitely did not really want to go. He took one last smell of the leather, sweat, and other lingering smells that reminded him of his soul mate, and pushed the door open. He felt a slight comforting breeze as he stepped outside, and it felt like it was a way his husband was reminding Jared he was still there. Jared pushed the aviators up onto his face, straightened the ridiculous patterned tie Jensen had bought him after he graduated from college, and took his first step towards the place his love would be laid to rest. 

He felt the tears build in his eyes as the ceremony progressed on. Jared wanted to run, when they called his name to say a few words, but he knew he had to. ‘For Jensen,’ was his motto. This was for the love of his life, for his soul mate, the person he would literally lay his life on the line for. 

“So if y’all know me, I am not one for words. That was usually Jensen’s expertise. I mean the man literally could have competed with Shakespeare for how well he used his words. Well bub, I guess it’s my turn.” Jared flicked his eyes towards the coffin and felt the lump in his throat increase in size. “I could stand up here and talk your ear off about the man I loved; but since I am already having a hard time even getting this out, I’ll make this short and sweet.” Jared coughed into his sleeve, trying his best to control his emotions. “Jense, Jensen, my husband, was a good man, a dedicated soldier, but we all knew that already. I remember when I first laid eyes on him; I knew we were destined for life. But I guess fate had a different story for us.” Jared huffed out a breath.

“The one story I would like to share with you, was a moment I would never forget. We were lazing around the day before he left to go back on deployment and Jensen got real serious. He looked at me with those piercing emerald eyes and I still lose my breath over them. He said to me, ‘Jay, when I die, I want you to get a kegger, and just celebrate till the cows come home.’ I looked over at my husband and told him that ain’t going to happen, cause they would need to get two keggers, one for each of us, cause we were going to go out together. He chuckled softly and kissed me with such deep passion, he spoke again, ‘Jay, you’ve been watching the damn Notebook.’ I didn’t know how this talk came about, but just taking that one last glimpse of Jensen in such a carefree character; makes me wish I would have taken his offer of running to Canada, when he first found out about his deployment.” 

Jared chuckled quietly. He could feel a tear break over the damn. “Well Jensen, here’s to you, and I will always love you till the last adventure. Thank you all for coming.” He walked over to Jensen’s mother and gave her the biggest hug he could muster. He felt a small laugh bubble in him, when he finally took notice that she wasn’t wearing black, but the same dress Jensen helped her pick out for their wedding. The mint green, lightly beaded around the neck line dress had brought out the same eyes she shared with her son. 

“Mama Ackles, thank you for letting me love your son,” He kissed her softly on the cheek and returned back to his seat. He felt Alan Ackles, who was sitting next to him, squeeze his hand. 

Jared heard the commanding officer begin the military prayer, and soon after heard the man give the command to send up one last salute. When he heard the guns cock, Jared felt his heart constrict knowing how important the number twenty-one was to him and Jensen. 

Jared was twenty-one when he first laid eyes on his mate, twenty-one days later their first kissed happened, and then on the twenty first day of the twelfth month they decided to become husbands. Then it happened twenty-one days since he last kissed his husband, twenty-one hours before it had happened he had his last conversation with Jensen, and twenty-one hours later Jared found out he was a widower. He was taken out of his thoughts when twenty-one bullets went off to honor the slain soldier and Jared’s soul shredded into twenty-one pieces. 

As taps began to play, Jared let the tears fall freely. This was the final call for his soldier; the solider he called his husband. He barely comprehended when they handed him the neatly folded flag. Jared nodded his head at the person and held that flag like it was the lifeline connecting him to his love.  
~~  
Jared shuffled the dog tags in his hand later on that night. The king-size bed felt way too large for just one person. And the right side of the bed, felt far too empty. He stared at the ceiling with eyes that needed to cry more, but the tears had dried up. He brought the tags to his lips and sobbed. Jensen had given him his identifying tags to Jared on their wedding night, and Jared liked them better than wearing the wedding ring on his hand. But either piece of jewelry, Jared felt like he would always be connected to his husband. 

He stretched a hand out to the right side by instinct, and he felt something cold rush through his fingers. Jared quickly looked over to the side that used to be his mate’s. Lying next to him was his partner, clad in his Navy Blues, the same outfit he was buried in. Jared knew he wasn’t hallucinating, because there was an indent in the bed. 

“Hey babe,” Jensen softly spoke out.

“Jense,” Jared felt tears in his eyes.

“I had to say one more thing to you.” Jared felt his hand being clasped by the ghost he called his soul mate. “Love you till the last bugle call, Jay.” Jared felt a familiar hand brush against his cheek and his lips.

“Love you till the last adventure.” He whispered out.

He saw his husband smile one last time and then disappeared right before his eyes. Jared felt his heart break and yet it felt like his soul was slowly being mended, knowing Jensen would always be right where he needed him. Always close to his heart, forever in his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! You all deserve a huge heaping of pie, a hug, and Kleenexes for reading this sad story! And I am sorry I had killed Jensen, I didn't mean to do it! But I guess life is a fickle that way! Sinceriously, thank you for reading! It literally means the world and pie to me you did! *Hugs*!(:


End file.
